A Puppet With Wings
by Madelyn.glenn02
Summary: A blind assassin taking orders to a meticulous master. Aelin doesn't know what's good anymore in this world. As long as she has one eye open on the task at hand she'll survive. But what would happen if good deeds got in the way of her mission, what if a stranger in the shadows was watching over her? Would she still go back to her ways?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Before you, I was nothing, but timid, small, invisible. Until you made me into something I didn't ask for. You once said that I would thank you for all that you did. That the lessons that you taught me would lead to greater things. The murders would make me numb to emotions. But truth be told you just made me a person that has no boundaries anymore, a person that has no humanity, has no dignity left, and a hopeless detection of what's right from wrong. You made a killing machine, a contraption that fights like a robot waiting to be given its next order. A puppet of the highest standards strung up on a post, just so your secrets won't be revealed. But what you didn't see coming was the shadow that replaced those strings for wings.

*AUTHORS NOTE*

Hey, y'all I'm so happy that I got back into writing. I'm a busy person right now and I know that I won't have a lot of time to write but with all the ideas popping in my head and all the books that I've been writing, I thought it would be a good idea to get all these ideas out. Feel free to leave a review of any ideas that you may have about this story. It is still a working progress and I'm not even sure where I'm going with this story, so pls feel free to put in your ideas as you write your reviews. It's much appreciated. FYI I am going to say this now. I am not sure if I'm going to finish this story. For one I have no idea where it will go and second I want to just warn you guys about my insecurities about what i write and how they usually turn out anyway. if you want this story to become complete then help me by giving my ideas on how thi story should go. Alright, well enjoy this prologue I hope you're ready because I'm sorta not. Love ya guys. pls make sure to leave reviews of what you think about this story and feel free to leave POSITIVE feedback thank you. Peace out. ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Stomping my way through the murky waters in the alleyway from the recent rain pour wasn't something I would have rather been doing. But you know when there's a job to be done, you got to do it. I could feel my heart rise in speed as I got closer to my prey. My sword clang to the back of my black metallic uniform; daggers situated at every spot on my body. I love this armor. It was more like a second skin than anything else. But I hated where it came from. Honestly, it was a love-hate relationship. I could feel my hair coming loos at some parts of my ponytail but I didn't care. All I cared about was the target that I was leading into my lion's den. God this dude was so stupid. Who goes into an alleyway running for their life? It's the basic common sense that was lacking in this world that made my job so much easier.

From the close-up view, I was depicting him as I got closer to him. I could tell he had to be about twenty or so. With barely any muscle showing, just made me prove my point in how this city was so concentrated on their god-damn values that they missed the most important aspects in life. Never underestimate the power you have obtained until it comes biting you in the butt the next day. My target wasn't much of anything. Honestly, it would take me about a few minutes to kill him, but tonight was just getting started and I had to make the most out of my life if it was going nowhere in the future.

Looking at him, he showed no strength, his fear was portrayed beautifully on his face. It gave me happiness that I could contain so much fear in just my demeanor alone.

"You know if you weren't so stupid in making deals with the wrong people this wouldn't have happened," I said with a little bit of cockiness. He slunk against the wall behind him. His face turning left then right. Hoping that someway somehow he could find a secret door to help him run for his life, or maybe he just wanted to disappear into the wall. Well, that would have made my day. If a guy could disappear out of nowhere that would have been a sight. Slowly, I moved a little bit closer. He tried to step back but it was no good.

"Please… don't do this! I can give you money, jewels, anything you want, just don't kill me." He begged, going lower down to the dirty ground. I couldn't help but chuckle. Here I found a gentleman that showed so much confidence when he was in the presence of so much power at his party earlier, now he was nothing but a mouse caught in a trap. Pulling my knife from my belt I came closer; he was going to scream, that I knew for a fact. But how many stabs to his body would make cry to the gods until his heart stopped beating.

I always hated the disposing of the body. It was dirty and mostly just plain gross. Of course, I put this on myself. And some point someone's going to have to do the dirty work, minus well be me. I still had one more person to add to the Satan's list but truly this life was shit. There were some advantages to my career if you could even call it that. But mostly it was a lonely existence. But that's what life was like now. It was nothing short of blood and death. All I did was spy, hunt, kill, and repeat. That is and has been my life since I could remember. Of course, there's been some training in my life as well. But what can I say; my life is nothing but adventurist. Finding humor in people's fear seems to make it a little more interesting.

This world is different from what it used to be. At least it was different before I was born. The sky was a murky grey and the sewer nothing but bloody waters from past mysteries. Color has become bland compared to the stories that elders these days say it used to be. Honestly, I think you would be lucky to here of elders telling stories of the land before; years where there were color and life. I can't even seem to remember a story where there wasn't any death in the main plot. Life now was filled with young ignorant people. No one was old no one was wise because they were all dead. There are codes now that everyone has seemed to master in their morals. Keep up with the competition and you will live another day, if not you're left to die.

I knew I looked a wreck when I finished with the body of the cocky millionaire. But I didn't care the faster I got this job done the faster I could go home. So on to the next body and then the next and then the next as the days would go by. This was going to be a long night of unless screaming and bloody digging.

Why couldn't I be born when the earth was still new and fresh? Instead, I was stuck with yucky, sloppy townsfolk that didn't know what to do with themselves. I guess it wasn't the worst you could do. I would rather be in the lifestyle than the ones that were glued to the streets every day, scrounging for food with what little strength they had.

As I walked down the streets, No one looked at me, which was usual. Today, when you saw someone with blood on their hands it wasn't a sign that you were crazy it was a sign to just stay the hell away from you. Buyers, merchants they all seemed to know not to bother me. But some did try and all they were met with my fury for their incessant pestering.

The next person on my list to murder was a thirty-something-year-old bastard, who had no cognitive of what the hell he was attracting. He lived just a few blocks from where I was. , which made my job just a little bit easier. I was so not in the mood to make a beeline around town just to give this useless worth of shit a few more hours of their useless life.

As I reached my destination I mentally groaned, why the hell there was so many guards here. Just when I thought my night was going to be quick and easy. This wasn't a huge obstacle it just left more maneuvering on my part tonight. Making a detour to another corner of the block, I started to assess my course of action. There were two men standing guard by the front gates, four on the roof, five in the gardens and probably about ten more in the house itself. Banging my head against the wall beside me, I groaned out loud. Why did this have to be so tiring? I could handle this many guards but for a man that held no interest to me was a turn off for me. I wasn't trying to get thrown into jail tonight or any night for that matter.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking back to the assassins keep is something that I dread every time. It's my home but it's not my home. There are so many memories that I rather never remember, but I have the scars to prove it. Some on my hands, some on my stomach, and some where I rather not mention. All over my body is the bearer of my past. It's the nightmares that keep me up at night, and the beatings, fighting whatever you want to call it, that keeps me awake at the break of dawn.

The house isn't like other houses around here. It's basically the richest looking house on the block (the city actually); situated right under the King's nose. With grand finishing's that I'm too tired to look at and a three-story nightmare, it as a torture chamber in the basement. You can definitely call it home if you were crazy enough to do so.

Adarlan is just like any other kingdom around here the glass castle is situated on a mountain that's made of glass. Seriously who's dumb enough to have a glass castle? It's so stupid. But it's this cities finesse asset. To me it's this city's finest pain in my ass. While the royals prosper in the riches and glory the slums are desperate to just live, no survive each day. The slums are a muddy mess filled with whores, and perverts. But at times in the Slums, there are a few houses that are worth looking at. Take for instance the man I just killed. His house was decent looking and even had guards situated everywhere, pronouncing his status as an important man. Why he chose to have a house in the most disgusting place in the city, don't ask me. Once I reached the steps of my hell I opened the door to be greeted by absolutely no one. Thank god!

Quickly going up the stairs to my bedroom, I barged into my room ready to just get this blood off me. It would be nice to just relax and not worry about anything. Heading to my bathroom I started up the basin with warm water and pouring in the floral oils and bath salts. Taking off my clothes quickly I hopped into the tub. Taking deep relaxing breaths I snuck under the water. It was peaceful, quiet somehow. Being underwater just felt placid. That is until I rose above the water to be met with green eyes, my master's green eyes.

"What do you want?" My irritation was present as Arobynn came closer to me. This was not a situation I preferred to have a conversation at the moment, better yet with anyone for that matter. I was naked and only the soap suds would be my protection against his watchful eyes.

"I just wanted to see how your night went. I see from your uniform that it went beautifully." God he was so sick. The uniform was covered in blood and dirt. He such a sick bastard. Would he stop staring at me like that? I wasn't food. I glared at him. Seriously you couldn't have waited until I was done with my bath to ask me this.

"It went fine," I said seething through my teeth. He just smirked. His motives for doing things now seemed to always put me on edge. Better yet I don't think I've ever been relaxed in his presence. It was just a feeling. I could never dictate what he was going to do but I had pretty a good guess on what he would do. But now my confidence dwindled, I was at a lost.

He came closer bending down until he was kneeling against the basin, his face way to close for my comfort. "You smell wonderful, what are you using. I may have to steal it from you. On second thought, I should just jump in there with you." He said smirking and starting to rise. I couldn't even fathom a thought as to why he would want to get in but I did not want this at all. Shifting in the basin a little making the soap suds shift in the water, I quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Don't. You. Dare." he looked down at my hand that grasped his wrist then to my body. Shit, the soaps weren't doing me any favors. He smiled, god why can't I just have a normal bath. Why can't he just go away? Quicker than I could see he enter the tub and grabbed my chin. Not too hard to hurt but enough to show his dominance. I could feel his legs rubbing against my bare legs. This was going to be bad.

"Do _not_ tell me what to do. Have you forgotten what happened to the last person who gave my orders? I own you. You are my puppet only to serve me as I please. Your beauty is too stunning not go unnoticed. Why shouldn't I worship you the way that I please?" I froze unable to knock out the images that were rising. Sam, he had made a few too many mistakes that granted his death. Arobynn had killed him. Sam was my first kiss my almost first everything. But he had arrogance on his side and that earned him a grave that Arobynn refused to give me. I loved him. He was my partner and crime and truthfully my only anchor to humanity. Now that it was gone. I was just a shell of empty emotions and unfulfilled debts.

His temper was rising I knew that for a fact. His eyes whereof no humanity. I couldn't move too scared to do anything but look at his emerald eyes. He knew my weaknesses. He knew that my thoughts wouldn't be one hundred percent on him his he brought up Sam. So he took advantage of my spare moment of weakness. He released my chin only to place his hand on my right arm and continue to slide it down until I couldn't see it as it sunk underneath the soapy water. His other hand caressed gentle caressed my cheek. But my focused wasn't on his face or the hand that rested on my cheek. I could feel his hand go down and down. Down to the side of my ribs, to my waist, hips and then below my naval. I squirmed underneath the water my breathing becoming uneven. Not because I wanted this but because I didn't want it to be him who would be my first. Please anyone just gets this bastard off me. He was looking at me. But I was looking at the water hoping he would stop, I'm sure my face, showed every thought that I was thinking. But nothing could compare to what his face said. He had me in the most vulnerable position possible and he wouldn't pass up being the wicked asshole everyone knew him as. I finally looked in his eyes as I felt him touch me. There was no remorse only pure domination.


	4. Chapter 3

Faster than I thought was possible he pulled his hand away from me, using his other hand to wrap around my neck. I couldn't breathe. Gosh, he was going to kill me. I started wrapping my hands around him, trying to pry them off but he wasn't budging.

"The next time you give e sass ill make sure you are a weapon and nothing more. You are beautiful but I can take that away just as fast as taking your virginity never forgets that," he said with venom. He let go of my throat and hastily got out of the tub. Leaving water puddles in his wake.

I continued to cough trying to catch my breath. Keynote: I'm never taking a bath before talking to Arobynn. Swiftly I climbed out of bed and headed to my closet. Putting on my nightgown I climbed into bed, praying that sleep would come fast. I was surprised when I was met with pleasant dreams of Sam, and his kind smirk. It was comforting.

I woke up a few hours ago to shaken up by Arobynn and my night excursions earlier last night. The night was a hazy cover of gray. You could faintly see the stars but it was like the stars were even hiding from me and what I did. My parents use to say that the stars would always guide me home. But … no Celaena stop it. You need to stop thinking about them. And I did reaching for my robe I walked out of my room. There was no way I was staying there. It was like a prison.

The corridors were empty as they should be. Arobynn rules of curfew were few to the imagination. You either follow them or you don't. Your choice in how you want your night to go. For me, I didn't give a rat's ass. I was already harassed by most of the assassins in this Keep; I could always use a fight to get my mind off things. But it seemed that I was the only one out.

Going downstairs I reached the training room, it's nothing special, there are weapons and fighting mats. But I already knew that the training room never changes, only the people in the training room. The scars, the pain, past assassins, It all changed me, for better or worst I still haven't figured it out. Going over to the only window in this room I just look at the city below. The keep isn't much of a house sort to say more like a mansion that lives in the high end of villagers. No taverns nearby to look at the passersby. No markets. Everything is relatively the same mansions on the right, left and right in front of me. You could even see the retched glass castle that harbors the ignorant king and his decibels.

I wish I could but leave, leave this city, the wretched smell of alcohol, men, and worst of my entire master. I'm tired. I'm so tired. I lean my head against the window. It feels cold, its more relief than I could ask for. Far out in a tree across the street, I see it. Him, I think it's him. It's a freaking bird. How can you even tell if it's her or him? I sure don't really care. Let's just go with him.

His feathers are white. At least the bird can act pure. It flaps its wings cawing in the night. I chuckle. He looks at me. Could he hear me? I continue to stare at the bird, and it does the same. His eyes show so much emotion. It's like he knows what I think. I tilt my head to the side; confusion is definitely on my face, how can a bird show so much interest in a human? Birds are inferior beings to anyone but themselves. He reminds me of me, lost but not completely lost. Like he has a purpose but is just living. I turn my head away staring at the fighting mats beside me. His stare is too intense. I look back and he's gone. It must be nice to fly where ever you want.


End file.
